Alzheimer's disease (AD) affects approximately five million Americans and this number is predicted to triple by 2050. At present, there are no therapies to treat Alzheimer's or other related tauopathies. While clinical trials using immunotherapy targeting amyloid beta (An) have had limited success, this in only subset of those afflicted with AD or other neurodegenerative diseases. Moreover, there are no therapies targeting other proteinopathies, including tau, the other major neuropathological component of AD. AD accounts for most of the dementias afflicting individuals over 65 and is estimated to cost $226 billion in healthcare, long-term care, and hospice for people with AD and other dementias annually. This extensive economic and societal burden does not account for lost income of many at-home primary caregivers including spouses and other family members.
Enhancing autophagy has been shown to have therapeutic potential in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease. Autophagic flux (including the fusion of autophagosomes to lysosomes) is a novel regulator of autophagy as it leads to the clearance of protein aggregates and reversal of pathophysiological decline. Therefore, there exists an ongoing need for promoters of autophagic flux and the clearance of autophagosomes bearing proteinopathies.